


Cock-A-Doodle-Two

by HunnieDae



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, EXO-CBX, First Times, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, sacrilegious smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Fallen archangel Minseok uses his magic to give himself two cocks for his sweet angels to suck on.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160
Collections: Down to Business





	Cock-A-Doodle-Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lolistar92 for cheering me on as always and never telling me to *not* use the crack titles that make my heart sing.
> 
> Please enjoy some hot CBX smut that *disclaimer* has nothing to do with chickens and everything to do with two cocks x x x

Anyone with a sane mind and a malleable sex organ would absolutely make it into two cocks if that meant they could stuff two angels mouth’s full. 

That’s why Minseok had used his magic to meld his sex organ into two human-looking cocks, standing out from one set of balls. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae are on their knees, at his feet. They are in a confessional booth. Minseok’s confessional booth. 

Because who said that a fallen archangel can’t then pose as a human priest and lure angels into the depth of his darkness? 

“That’s it, my angels. Take it all,” Minseok coaxes, pressing his palms into the backs of Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s white hair, pushing them to deep throat his cocks. 

Their wings are droopy, just like their eyes, brows furrowing as they both concentrate on licking and sucking Minseok’s lengths. 

Baekhyun is the first to gag, not really having the skill to deep-throat something so thick and big. But Jongdae looks up at Minseok, pale yellow sunshine eyes staring through white lashes as tears spill over the edges of his eyes. 

“So good, Dae. You were made to suck cock, weren’t you, angel?” Minseok coos at the way Jongdae nods, whining and sucking more to show off just how good he is. “It’s okay, Baek. Take your time, there’s no rush.” 

Still, Baekhyun tries his best. His lips are stretched wide, his earnest noises making Minseok shudder in pleasure as he tries to lick around Minseok. Minseok takes his hand from Baekhyun’s soft hair and rubs his thumb around the taut flesh of Baekhyun’s lips. 

“God,” Minseok breathes out, “Look up at me too, Baekhyunnie. Show me your bright eyes.” 

Baekhyun opens his eyes, mirroring Jongdae’s wet, teary look. 

It’s the perfect sin, two angels on their knees in such a holy place. Minseok’s black eyes shift from side to side, wishing he’d had the brains to give himself two sets of eyes so he could continuously stare at his good boys. 

The angels haven’t ever been intimate with anyone and that has Minseok’s dark heart soaring. He thumbs over their cheek bones, encouraging them to continue.

Jongdae is the perfect little cocksleeve, Minseok would love to fuck his face with both cocks. He’s not all bad, refrains from fucking forward because although Jongdae has a mouth made for pleasure, Baekhyun definitely doesn’t. Nothing that can’t be fixed with more practice. 

Baekhyun pulls off with a slick pop, drool dropping down and coating his knelt thighs. He works his pretty fingers over Minseok’s length, still looking up at him with the most innocent, love filled eyes. 

“Am I doing it right, Master?” Baekhyun asks, pulling faster on Minseok’s cock, aiming to please. 

“Oh,  _ of course,  _ my angel. You’re doing so well, such a good boy.” Minseok smirks when Baekhyun preens at the praise.

Minseok pulls Jongdae from his other cock with a sharp tug on his white hair, using the grip to angle Jongdae’s open mouth to Baekhyun. 

Using his grip, Minseok works their faces against each other, presses them together until they kiss and lick into each others mouth, whimpering. 

Leaning over the kissing angels, Minseok rubs the oil glands on the base of their wings. Massaging them until the oil spills freely and both Jongdae and Baekhyun whine in desperate need. 

With the wing oil coating both hands, Minseok strokes his two cocks. 

“Look at me, my pretty boys. Gonna cum all over those faces.” 

Instantly, Baekhyun and Jongdae break apart, turning to Minseok and craning their faces up. The perfect shot. 

Minseok works his lengths, revelling in the feeling of his sex organ being split into two and providing him with double the amount of pleasure. His magic will allow him to cum as much as he wants, being able to maximise his own climaxes.

“Tongues out, boys,” Minseok says in a low register that has the two angels obeying instantly. 

For the first time, Minseok groans. The first pleasured sound that has fallen from his dark red lips. Baekhyun and Jongdae’s pretty pink mouths hang open, their tongues lolling out in waiting. 

“Please,” Baekhyun mouths around his tongue. 

Jongdae doesn’t have to beg verbally, the need in his eyes is enough for Minseok to know exactly what Jongdae wants. The little devil he is. 

Minseok strokes harder, the wing oil making the glide feel like perfected ease. It’s like an angel’s wings are made for lubing others up so they can cum all over the angel’s face… 

With a bat of his dark wings, Minseok cums all over Jongdae first. His second cock isn’t far behind, spurting pearlescent juices all over both of their pretty faces. 

Jongdae groans, some falling on his tongue but he doesn’t retract it to taste until Minseok is completely finished. 

Cum coats Baekhyun’s eyes, he can’t open them, for the sake of trying, he whimpers. Minseok coos, coming down from his orgasm and wiping a thumb across Baekhyun’s eyes, gathering the thick liquid and pressing it into Baekhyun’s awaiting mouth. 

“Clean yourselves,” Minseok dismisses. Instantly, Baekhyun and Jongdae turn to lick at each others faces, to eat up Minseok’s release. 

Minseok doesn’t lounge back and watch for too long, wanting to provide his best boys with their first ever climax. 

He guides their hands to each other’s hard cocks that have been jutting upward ever since Minseok pushed them down onto their knees. 

As Baekhyun and Jongdae stroke each other frantically, Minseok rubs their wings. 

It doesn’t take long for his boys to cum with a cry, thanking him for letting them orgasm as their wings flutter and straighten, looming outward in pure magnificence. 

“Can we stay here with you, Master?” Jongdae asks, groaning as Baekhyun licks over his cock, lapping and sucking up his second ever load of cum. 

“Of course, my gorgeous boys. My good boys.” 


End file.
